Brazilnut
Appearance Brazilnut is a male LeafWing in his prime, or at least, that's how he appears. He is a dusty woody or nutty tan brown, with very light beige, cracker colored underscales, and egg shell light brown webbing in his spines. His wing membranes are pale green, with lime veins. His horns are a light birch wood color, and his eyes are Brazil Nut brown, hence his name. He has beech wood claws and spines, and light grass green ears. His tail leaf is round and smooth, like a tropical plant. One of his horns is slightly damaged, and his scales, while smooth in appearance and texture, are hard and stiff. He has a scar covering his left eye and side of his face, almost like a crack. He is 12 dragon years. Personality Brazilnut is used to be joyful and full of glee. He used to be wild and free, boundless in his ambition. He always seemed to be a bundle of bliss, but this was before his life came crashing down. Now, he's but an emotionless husk. Broken, and damaged, he shows little emotion after years of torment. He only lives on now as an automaton, an efficient device in his master's plan. He carries out his duties with maximum efficiency, diligence, and a unsettling, broken smile. Much to his master's delight, but never an ounce of gratitude is spared for him, as it is, "his job, his purpose, the reason he still exists". No one ever talks to him, and he lives a solitary life. When he walks in public, all silence themselves and show fear and respect, as his mere presence indicates that of his master, and his broken personality chills all to the bone and very fiber of their being. Almost mechanical, only his colors mask his true self. His scales are dusty brown, only looking colorful when his master orders him to hide the more disturbing signs of his punishments. History Brazilnut grew up in Pantala, right after the Tree Wars. Orphaned and alone, he was on the run at a young age, through the Poison Jungle. Often he would be mere inches from death by the dangerous, dragon eating plants of the rainforest. Around the time he turned 7 dragon years, he had made his way to the coast, where he met a band of Pyrrhian explorers, who took him back to Pyrrhia. He would have been brought to some faire or dungeon, when a dragon "saved" him. This was his master, or, more specifically, his mistress. She took him on as an "apprentice", and ever since, he has been her servant, assistant, companion, and trophy. At first, he was an oddity from Pantala, but then, he was put to work. Not much else is known of what happened after, but something made him the dragon(if you could still call him that) that he is today. He now acts as the holder of many tasks, from busboy in the saloon, to servant, to assistant, to bartender, to waiter. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:LeafWings Category:Males